Talk:Chara/@comment-33170295-20200107164313/@comment-26907577-20200116172525
Wait, what's helpful? Is that sarcasm? # This: Yes, it was a "silly" reason but they pretty clearly attacked because they thought Asriel is evil, because they feared him. And Asriel isnt cruel and Chara knew that, he wouldbt kill those humans knowing that they are simply ruled by fear. Yes, and the fact that they allow themselves to be ruled by fear is why Chara hates them. And thinks they should die. And thinks that Asriel will agree with them on this topic. But theres NO NEED to wage another war if they alredy have the power to destroy all of humanity without monsters being involved. Monsters aren't involved. One godlike monster versus all of humanity is still a "war". Besides, we aren't here to debate semantics of the word "war". How do you know what Asriel would do? It's a guess, a hope. Chara hoped Asriel would go along with them after seeing the attack. They hoped wrong. And because of his scary appearence Sure. Yes because it WAS to bury it. At least Asriel believed it was a burial since he didnt see anything suspicious here. Which is exactly WHAT Chara wanted him to think! How do you know that absolutely no one was eager to destroy humanity? There's more than 12 000 monsters in the underground as suggested by Mettaton's audience, do you REALLY think that there was no monster who still hated humanity?. And LITERALLY anyone else should be better suited for this than Asriel as he describes himself as a "crybaby" First off, the population of the Underground grew significantly between Chara and Frisk. Second, it's hard to win trust. Chara had Asriel's trust, so they used that. Instead of spending time building up trust with some other slightly less pacifist monster. It's not like they could put out flyers saying "Recruiting monster to host human SOUL and eliminate humanity, call 1-800-55CHARA". If they trusted him so much AND wanted to destroy humanity, why didnt they disclose this to Asriel instead of putting him in harm ways to carry out their plans? If they trusted Asriel as you say, then they would trust their ulterior motives to him instead of hiding them Because if they disclosed it, Asriel wouldn't agree. Asriel only barely agreed to kill six humans. So they tricked him. And showed him humanity's worst. He's soulless. He was literally made to "wield the souls" as Alphys says. He was made to wield the SOULs because he was neither human nor monster, and could thus absorb both types. He wasn't designed precisely; if he was, Alphys would know his powers and he wouldn't get away. Frisk's soul wasnt even in Photoshop Flowey"s body so that's irevelant. But, Frisk's SOUL calls out to the others to get them to rebel. And they rebel only when they are called to, and never in the Asriel fight. Again, how do you know that?. The control was split between him and Chara so there's no reason for it to not be split with other souls too ... ... Fair. Maybe this wasn't thought out completely by Chara. LOL. This is not a rebuttal. Yet there's no evidences that those specific flowers they bloomed anywhere else. The monsters even suggest that "There, he found a bed of golden flowers". They imply that Charasriel fusion were LOOKING for a bed of golden flowers, meaning that Chara didnt choose this specific location to force an attack agaisnt Asriel. # There is evidence. It's called "evolution doesn't create a special species of flower then contain it to one flowerbed in one village". Life finds a way. The flowers should be elsewhere. They MUST be elsewhere. # Chara came from that village. They specifically asked to see the flowers from their village. Because their village was where the humans were. It's implied that the whole flowers thing was a ruse the whole time, an excuse to go to the village and kill six humans (or more). Ask that to Toriel who actually buried Chara"s body while their soul wasnt in it anymore. Well, yeah. Because their SOUL wasn't in it anymore. But during the incident, their SOUL was alive and well, if not in their body. Chasriel could have buried it later. You mean the golden flowers? Well theres bo evidences and Asriel would find it way too suspicious if Chara specifically wanted to burry their body in the village while there's golden flowers before it. Uh. What again? Reminder that Asriel knew about the kill-six-humans part of the Plan. He just chickened out. They are our only source so i dont see any reason why we shouldnt trust them. Well, you s- oh, we're in agreement. Best source ≠ perfect source. But it's still the best. How genocide run and Asriel's refusal to fight back are even related ? Stop to bring up this argument, it's never implied that it's the reason why Chara goes along with genocide run. Asriel doenst represent all monsters and there's also no evidences that Chara has a grudge agsint Asriel for what happened. The multiple strikes they deal to Flowey could be related to their LV. At least partially. They didn't object when you started mowing down Froggits. Before you had the LV. If they still cared- oh, right. They're SOULless now. ...that probably impacts their outlook on life. I'll agree with you there. Again, there's no need to involve monsters here as Chara would already have the power to destroy every human. Chara had NO REASON to start another monster-human war. It's still a monster-human war even if only one monster is involved. Chasriel. So you suggest that Chara should throw away their body as a trash instead of trying to burry it? No, set it down and come back to it after completing The Mission. They have six humans to kill, the body can wait. Especially since their SOUL is just fine.